REPLICA Julie Potter élete
by Dorcsika
Summary: Julie Potter egy átlagos kamasz lány, vagy talán mégsem olyan átlagos! Nem vágyik másra, csak, hogy apja szeresse és elismerje őt...Milyen élete lehet Harry Potter lányának...Örülnék a visszajelzéseknek, előre is kössz!
1. Közöny és fájdalom

**Replica – Julie Potter élete**

**1. fejezet**

**Közöny és fájdalom**

A londoni Grimmauld tér 12. szám alatt lévő házban csend honolt. A ház lakói mind külön-külön elfoglaltsággal töltötték ezt a szép, augusztus végi délutánt. Az egyik első emeleti szobában egy alacsony, sötétbarna szemű, és igencsak szeplős lány közelről szemlélte magát a tükörben. – _Mindenki azt mondja anyára hasonlítok, biztosan így van…csak a hajam nem, igen, az határozottan apámé. _ Beletúrt hosszú, kezelhetetlen, fekete hajába, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve szorosan hátrafogta. Ránézett az órájára. - _Upssz, már fél négy. El is késtem. Rod már tutira vár._ Rod Simons azon kevesek egyike volt, akiket a lány jó barátjának tartott. Osztálytársak –mindketten Griffendélesek- voltak, idén kezdték ötödévüket a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző szakiskolában. Julie Potter gyorsan leszaladt a lépcsőn, s odaállt apja elé, aki épp a nappaliban üldögélt és újságot olvasott.

- Apa! – szólította meg a férfit.

- Igen, kicsim – válaszolta Harry Potter, miközben még mindig az újságba mélyedt.

- Most elmegyek. Roddal találkozom, megvásároljuk az iskolai cuccokat, úgyhogy elviszem a széfkulcsot. Ja meg még meglátogatjuk Ally-t, beteg. – _Basszus Apa, mi lenne, ha legalább rám néznél…_

- Jól van, Julie. Menj csak.

- Lehet, hogy csak későn érek haza.

- Jól van, Julie.

- Apa, teherbe estem egy vámpírtól. És most elvetetem a babát, mert nem akarok kis, vérszívó kölyköket.

- Jól van, Julie.- A lány fáradtan legyintett, majd egy marék Hop-port szórt a kandallóba és bemondta az úti célját:

- Foltozott Üst – Egy darabig még nézte a szeme elől az apjával együtt eltűnő nappalijukat, majd inkább lehunyta a szemét, mert a forgástól szédülni kezdett.

- Julie, Julie! Csakhogy itt vagy már azt hittem nem is jössz. – A lány bűnbánó arcot vágva hallgatta barátját a Foltozott Üst nevű kocsma mellékszobájában.

--------------------------------

- Bocsi Rod. Csak volt egy felettébb érdekes diskurációm az apámmal – füllentette Julie. A magas, szalmaszőke hajú, kék szemű fiú elnézően elmosolyodott.

- Semmi gond, csak még, tudod, hogy tök messzire kell elgyalogolnunk Ally-ékig. Az ő házuk nincsen bekötve a Hop-hálózatba. – A lány szülei muglik voltak, így nem lehetett az utazásnak ezt a formáját használva eljutni hozzájuk.

- Tudom, de semmi gond, majd metrózunk.

- Mi a csuda az a metró? Ja, valami mugli dolog, mi?

- Aha – Julie fáradtan csóválta a fejét, majd belekezdett a földalatti működésének rövid ecsetelésébe aranyvérű barátjának, miközben az Abszol úton sétáltak a Gringotts Bank fehér épülete felé.

---------------------------------

- Nem festesz valami jól, Ally – állapította meg Rod.

- Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Rod. Sziasztok. – Alison Holmes valóban nagyon sápadt volt, és máskor szög-egyenes, barna haja csapzottan, fésületlenül lógott a vállára.

- Szia. Na, jobban vagy már? – kérdezte barátnőjétől Julie. – Vagy nélküled kell elfogyasztanunk ezt a sok-sok mennyei, diabetikus édességet?

- Hmm…jól hangzik – fintorgott a barna-hajú lány, s feljebb tolta orrán a szemüvegét – lassan megszokom, hogy nem ehetek semmi finomat. – Ally-ről a nyár elején derült ki, hogy cukorbeteg, mikor összeesett egy forgalmas, mugli utca közepén.

- Aha, de előbb meséld csak el, hogy mi is pontosan a bajod? – kérte Rod.

- Áh, semmi különös. Csak egy kis mugli nyavalya, nem komoly. – Julie úgy érezte barátnője nem teljesen őszinte velük.

- Ally! Tudom, hogy nem mondasz igazat.

- Najó, tüdőgyulladásom van. Most boldog vagy?

- Hát – Julie valóban megkönnyebbült kicsit – csak az a baj, de hisz azt egyszerűen meg lehet gyógyítani, egy-két nap alatt rendbehoznak a Szent Mungóban…

- Hát, őhmm… éppenséggel az, az egy problémám, hogy anyáék nem engednek el a Mungóba – mondta mérgesen a lány – pedig mondtam, hogy teljesen biztonságos.

- Hát biztosan csak…aggódnak érted. Ez érthető, hiszen te egy teljesen másik világhoz tartozol…így, féltenek – fejtette ki a véleményét Rod. Julie inkább lenyelte a belőle kikívánkozó szavakat – _Legalább aggódnak érted, nem úgy mint az én apám, ha csak néha megtiltana valamit, érezhetném, hogy félt…érezhetném, hogy egyáltalán érdeklem…_Alison a fiú szavaitól, csak még idegesebb lett.

_-_ Persze, el se merem képzelni, hogy mit szólnának ahhoz, hogyha tudnák, a varázsvilágban nem olyan felhőtlen a béke, mint gondolják. – Ez igaz volt, habár már csaknem húsz év is eltelt, mióta Harry Potter legyőzte a Sötét Nagyúrat, a háborúnak még koránt sem volt vége, vagy talán egy újabb kezdődött. A fekete mágusok vezetését a Nagyúr egykori –talán leghűségesebb- szolgája, Bellatrix Lestrange vette át. - Az tuti, hogy vissza se engednének a Roxfortba, komolyan csecsemőként kezelnek, mintha nem tudnék magamra vigyázni. – Ally egyre jobban belelovalta magát, pedig egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá a hirtelen haragúság, ez inkább Julie-ra illett.

- Csak szeretnek, ezért féltenek…veled legalább foglalkoznak…érdekli őket az életed. – Barátnője halk szavai észhez térítették Ally-t, és elhallgatott. Julie elfordult, hogy ne láthassák legördülő könnycseppjeit, gyorsan letörölte inkább őket. –_ Nem! Engem soha senki nem láthat sírni. A sírás gyengeség…és én nem vagyok gyenge, nem lehetek az! - _Fájó pont volt ez a téma a lány számára. – _A híres Harry Potterben, a Hősben olyan erő lakozik, amit mindenidők talán leghatalmasabb fekete mágusa nem ismert. A szeretet… milyen ironikus, hogy ebből az erőből én, a saját lánya semmit sem érez. William… hmm… hogy én mennyire utálom a bátyámat! Ő vele persze nem ilyen… csak engem… csak engem nem képes szeretni…és bár soha nem mondta ki, tudom. Tudom, hogy úgy érzi, bárcsak én haltam volna meg akkor… akkor több mint tizenöt évvel ezelőtt. _


	2. Csak egy másolat

**2. fejezet**

**Csak egy másolat**

_Tizenöt évvel korábban_

Harry Potter idegesen járkált fel-alá a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotály folyosóján. Pár perce kereste fel a kórház egy munkatársa a minisztériumi irodája kandallóján keresztül, hogy értesítse, a feleségét súlyos görcsökkel hozták be. Ginevra Potter a hetedik hónap végén járt. – _Még nincs itt az idő, nagyon nincs itt – _gondolta magában a férfi, és még idegesebb lett. Próbálta lenyugtatni magát, eszébe jutott, egy fél évvel ezelőtti nap…

- Drágám, megjöttem. – Harry belépett londoni házukba. – Ginny, szívem, merre vagy?

- Csak csöndbe! – Felesége sietett lefelé a lépcsőn. Harrynek úgy tetszett gyönyörűbb, mint valaha. Lágyan megcsókolta. – Szia, most fektettem le Willt, még a végén felébreszted! – dorgálta meg a férjét a lány.

- Bocsáss meg, szerelmem. Milyen volt a napod? – érdeklődött Harry.

-Csodálatos, és…van egy nagyon nagy hírem. De előbb üljünk le! – Ginny rendkívül izgatottnak tűnt.

- Húha, ez most akkor jó, vagy rossz? – puhatolózott Harry, miközben feleségével együtt letelepedtek a nappaliban lévő hatalmas kanapéra.

- Hát, azt neked kell eldöntened – mosolygott sejtelmesen a nő.

- Ne csigázz, kicsim! Áruld el mi az a nagy hír?

- Harry, megint gyermeket várok. – Ginny érdeklődve figyelte szavai hatását.

- Hú, drágám…ez…ez csodálatos. Nagyon örülök. – A férfi az ölébe húzta és megcsókolta feleségét.

- Én meg örülök, hogy örülsz – mondta a nő – Először azt gondoltam, hogy ez még kicsit korai, de végülis Will már majdnem egy éves és…remélem kislány.

- Igen, én is örülnék egy kislánynak, mondjuk még egy fiúnak is.

- Igen, igen, de már ki is találtam egy lány nevet – újságolta Ginny.

- Szívem, nem korai ez még egy kicsit? – kérdezte mosolyogva Harry, nem akarta lelohasztani felesége lelkesedését. – Na és mi lenne az a név?

- Julie. Julia Potter. Tetszik?

- Gyönyörű…

---------------------------------------

- Mr. Potter. – Harryt merengéséből a gyógyító, Agustus Pye hangja zökkentette ki. – A felesége állapotát stabilizáltuk, mostmár bemehet hozzá. 

- Köszönöm. – Harry belépett a kórterembe. Odalépett felesége ágyához, a nő nagyon gyengének tűnt. – Szervusz, kicsim.

- Harry. – Ginny halványan elmosolyodott, és megszorította férje kezét.

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Most valamivel jobban, de…nem tudom. Rossz előérzetem van. A kicsi most jól van, de…attól tartok, lehetnek még komplikációk. Szerintem…

- Hé, hé…most nem gyógyító vagy, hanem beteg. És rendben leszel. Te is, meg a baba is.

- Bárcsak így lenne, Harry. Nagyon legyengültem, az orvosok azt mondják, bent kell maradjak a szülésig ha egyáltalán lesz elég erőm hozzá.

- Ne aggódj! Minden rendben lesz. És most pihenj, én itt maradok melletted.

- Jó, pihenek, de inkább menj haza! Williamre vigyázni.

- Semmi gond. Most Ronéknál van.

- Jól van, de azért jobb szeretném, ha hazamennél és vele lennél.

- Rendben, de most aludj, szerelmem! Holnap reggel itt leszek. – Csókot nyomott a nő homlokára és dehoppanált.

----------------------------------

Másnap reggel Harry korán felébredt. Gyorsan megreggelizett, majd Will szobájába ment. A kisfiú már ébren volt. Éppen a reggelijét készült felvinni hozzá, amikor egy pergamen hullott ki a tűzhelyből. Gyorsan felvette és elolvasta.

_Mr. Potter,_

_A felesége állapota súlyosbodott az éjszaka folyamán, kérem haladéktalanul fáradjon be!_

_Miranda Nayes, _

_Nővér_

-Úristen, Ginny! – Egy marék Hop-port szórt a tűzhelybe és elkiáltotta magát.- Rover Street 6.- Pár pillanattal később a feje már Hermione konyhájában volt. – Hermione! Ron! Valaki! – kisvártatva felbukkant a fiatal, barna hajú nő karjaiban kislányával, Elisával.

- Harry! Mi a baj? – kérdezte gyorsan.

- Ginny rosszabbul van. Vigyázz, kérlek Willre!

- Jó, rögtön ott vagyok.

Harry visszatért a konyhájába, magára kapta köpenyét, és pont abban a pillanatban, ahogy Hermione Weasley megjelent a házában, ő dehoppanált.

Harry Potter rövid időn belül már másodszor járkált idegesen fel-alá a kórház folyosóján. Most egy boldog emléket se tudott felhozni önmaga megnyugtatására. – _Miért nem jön már valaki? Tudni akarom mi van a feleségemmel! – _ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok cikáztak az agyában.

Alig egy órával később -bár ő napoknak érezte- gyereksírás szűrődött ki a kórterem ajtaja mögül. Harry felkapta a fejét. _– Megszületett. Megszületett a kicsi._ – Harry nem tudott örülni a gondolatnak, hogy megszületett második gyermeke, amíg nem tudta, hogy felesége hogy van. Nemsokára nyílt az ajtó és a gyógyító lépett ki rajta karjában az újszülöttel.

- Mr. Potter. A lánya egészséges, de…

- És Ginny? Hogy van a feleségem? -. Vágott közbe Harry. A gyógyító szomorúan tekintett fel rá.

- Sajnálom. Küzdöttünk az életéért, de sajnos nem tudtuk megmenteni. – a férfi szavai hallatán Harry lélekben összeroskadt

- Hogy? Meghalt? – kérdezte, bár agya felfogta, szíve mégis tiltakozott a tény ellen, hogy felesége, egyetlen szerelme, az élete nincs többé. – NEM! – Harry most már nem csak lélekben, de ténylegesen is összeroskadt. Bár a háború folyamán sokakat elvesztettek, most mégsem tudta elfogadni, hogy a nő, akit mindennél jobban szeretett halott. Semmi sem készíthette fel ekkora fájdalomra.

- Őszinte részvétem – szólalt meg újra a gyógyító valamivel később.- de nem kívánja megnézni a lányát? – Harry e szavak hallatán felkapta a fejét.

- A lányomat? – ajka némán formálta a szavakat. Teljesen meg is feledkezett a gyerekről. A gyógyító odalépett hozzá és a kezébe adta a kicsit. Harryt, amint meglátta a kislányt még nagyobb fájdalom töltötte el. _– Az Ő arca, az Ő csodálatos, barna szemei ,a szája íve is… még a sok-sok szeplő az arcán is ginnys. De nem Ő…Ő már soha nem fog rám nézni az ugyanilyen barna szemeivel, nem fog rám mosolyogni többet… _- Fogja! – azzal visszaadta a lányát a gyógyító kezébe. – Nem, nem tudom…- nem tudta befejezni a mondandóját és nem is akarta, ő csak látni akarta a feleségét még egyszer… még egyszer utoljára. Berontott a kórterembe és kérte, hogy hagyják magára. Kérését maradéktalanul teljesítették is, így ő leült Ginny ágya mellé, és lágyan végigsimított a -számára oly kedves- arcon. Kitörölt egy könnycseppet a szeméből és halkan beszélni kezdett.

- Olyan… olyan, mintha csak aludnál. De… de én tudom, hogy sosem fogsz már felébredni. Fáj, nagyon fáj… - a férfi mostmár zokogott. – Teljesült, amire vágytál, lányod születet. Pont olyan, mint Te… ezzel, ezzel akarnak büntetni engem. Állandóan látnom kell őt. Fájdalmas emlékeztetőül arra, amit elvesztettem…Olyan, mint Te…de mégsem az, mert ő…ő csak…ő csak egy „másolat". A te tökéletlen másolatod, aki csak azért jött erre a Földre, hogy még nagyobb fájdalmat okozzon nekem. Sajnálom Ginny… sajnálom szerelmem…


	3. Roxfort Expressz

**3. fejezet**

**Roxfort expressz**

- Potter, Julia ! – szólította Flitwick professzor. A lány gyorsan a Teszlek Süveghez sietett és a fejébe húzta.

- Hmmm – hallotta a süveg hangját a fülében. – A legifjabb Potter. Érdekes… bátor, igen, igen és hohó! Kissé hirtelen haragú… azt hiszem a legjobb helyed a Mardekárban lenne. – _Ne, kérlek! Nem akarok csalódást okozni apának. Kérlek, azt akarom, hogy apa büszke legyen rám. – _A lány hosszas kérlelése után a Süveg engedett. – Jó, legyen a… GRIFFENDÉL! – Julie ezek után, felszabadultan szaladt a Griffendél asztalához. Hirtelen elhomályosult a kép és már csak a saját gondolatait hallotta: „_Azt akarom, hogy apa büszke legyen rám. Azt akarom, hogy apa büszke legyen rám…de Ő sosem lesz.  
_

Julie sírva riadt fel szeptember 1-jén, reggel. Ránézett az órájára, ami már fél kilencet mutatott.

- JULIE, JULIE! Ébren vagy? – hallatszott William Potter hangja az ajtó mögül. Majd kisvártatva egy kócos fej, és a hozzátartozó tizenhat éves fiú jelent meg. – Na, felébredtél már? Nem szeretném lekésni a vonatot. Öhmm… Julie, jól vagy?...Valami baj van? – kérdezte húga könnyes arcát megpillantva. A lány dühösen nézett vissza bátyjára.

- Ne csinálj úgy, mintha érdekelne! – kiáltotta és a fiú orrára csapta az ajtót. – _Najó, ez nem volt szép tőlem, csak…már megint ezek a hülye álmok. – _A lányt már egy ideje rossz álmok gyötörték, tulajdonképpen nem a megszokott értelemben vett rémálmok, hanem saját életéből kiragadott események képei voltak, amik a lehető legnagyobb szenvedést okozták a lánynak.

----------------------------------

Mire Julie elkészült, s utazóládáját és baglya, Lyna ketrecét maga után vonszolva leérkezett a földszintre, unokatestvérei már megérkeztek. Elisa, Charlotte és a kis Alan mind egy-egy hatalmas ládával várakoztak indulásra-készen az előszobában.

- Julie! Szia! – A lelkes köszöntés Alantől származott, aki idén kezdett a Roxfortban.

- Szia tökmag, hát te meg mit keresel itt. Ilyen kicsiket nem vesznek még fel a Roxfortba – húzta az unokaöccsét a lány.

- Jaj, Jul! Tudod, hogy már egyáltalán nem vagyok kicsi, én már tizenegy éves vagyok – kérte ki magának a kisfiú.

- Tudom, csak vicceltem. Nem kell megsértődni! – mondta és összeborzolta Alan élénk vörös haját. – Sziasztok – köszöntötte unokanővéreit is.

- Szia Jul – felelték szinte egyszerre. Bár nem voltak ikrek, nagyon hasonlítottak egymásra. Mindkettőnek kerek arca, hullámos, barna haja, és kék szeme volt. Lisa hatodik, Charlie pedig negyedik évét kezdte a Roxfort, Hollóhátas diákjaként. Julie bár kissé tudálékosnak tartotta, attól még szerette őket. Habár korántsem annyira, mint a mindig eleven Alant.

- Na akkor talán indulhatunk is – jelent meg apja a nappali ajtajában. Kint várta őket a kocsi. Julie mielőtt beszállt volna unokatestvérei mellé a tértágító bűbájjal kezelt kocsi hátsó ülésére, utoljára hátrapillantott a Grimmauld téri házra, mely éppen akkor tűnt el a szomszéd házak között, mintha ott se lett volna. Jul nem tudta mért, de szerette ezt a házat. Apjuk egyszer elmesélte nekik a ház történetét, hogy hogy nézett ki mielőtt átalakították volna. Erre a –nem éppen- fényes múltra már csak a –leszedhetetlennek bizonyult- öreg falikárpit, mely a „nemes és nagy múltú" Black-családfát ábrázolta emlékeztetett. Apja mivel nem tudta eltávolítani, inkább kijavítgatta, hogy a kitagadottak nevei is szerepeljenek rajta. Juliet érdekelte a család története. Kisebb korában gyakran üldögélt a fal előtt a kárpitot tanulmányozva. Ilyenkor elképzelte, hogy milyen lehetett ez a ház amikor nagyapja legjobb barátja, Sirius Black itt élt, vagy amikor Bellatrix Black, a varázsvilág ma legrettegettebb feketemágusa még kislány volt.

Jul elszakította gondolatai fonalát, mert időközben megérkeztek a King's Cross pályaudvarra. Egyenként keltek át a kilences és a tízes vágány közötti falon. Juliet, mihelyst átért valaki megszólította.

- JULIA! Szia, hiányoztál ám a nyáron. – A lány anélkül, hogy megfordult volna, tudta, hogy kihez tartozik ez a pökhendi hang. _JULIA_- így csak egy valaki szólította: Gregory Todd, bátyja legjobb egyben legeslegidegesítőbb barátja. Ők ketten az iskola sztárjainak képzelték magukat. A baj csak az volt, hogy ezt a többiek el is hitték róluk.

- Nane! Greg! Micsoda meglepetés! – köszöntötte gúnyos hangon a fiút. – _Már bánom, hogy hagytam, hogy Will maga elé engedjen az átjárónál._

- Mond csak, Julia, amore mio, hogy lehet az, hogy akárhányszor meglátogattalak titeket a nyáron, te mindig roppant elfoglalt voltál? – _Úgy, te hólyag, hogy nem akartalak látni!_

- Fel sem merült benned, hogy esetleg nem érdekelsz? – kérdezte csípősen a fiútól, de a választ már nem várta meg, mert ekkor Will érkezett meg maga előtt tolva a kuliját és míg a fiúk lelkesen üdvözölték egymást, és „rajongóikat" ő szépen eloldalazott. Felszállt a vonatra és barátai keresésére indult. Nem fárasztotta magát az elköszönéssel az apjától, este a vacsorán úgyis viszontlátják majd egymást, ugyanis a férfi már harmadik éve oktatta a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését a neves iskolában. A tantárgyat súlytó átok, úgy tűnt, Voldemorttal együtt szertefoszlott. Nem sokára, a vonatközepe fele rá is bukkant Rodra és Alisonra.

- Szia, azt hittük már el is felejtettél minket – jegyezte meg tettetett sértődöttséggel a barna hajú lány.

- Bocsi, de feltartottak. Az a kretén, Greg. Egyébként sziasztok. – Letelepedett Ally mellé, az ablakhoz, majd a csendes fiúra pillantott.

- Rod! Jól vagy? – kérdezte, mire a srác felkapta a fejét.

- Szia Jul! Bocsi mit mondtál? Elgondolkoztam, nem figyeltem.

- Azt látom, és min gondolkoztál ilyen… mélyen?

- Semmi, nem érdekes. – A két lány váltott egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, majd Ally megrándította a vállát.

Pár perccel később nyílt a fülke ajtaja és egy lány lépett be rajta.

- Sziasztok! Nem baj, ha ideülök hozzátok, a többi kupéból kiutáltak.

- Nem dehogy, Elaine. Téged bármikor szívesen látunk. – Elaine Logbottom negyedéves Hugrabugos volt, kerek arccal, piszkosszőke hajjal, nagy, kék szemekkel és álmodozó tekintettel megáldva. Senki sem szerette különösebben, ugyanis voltak fura dolgai, és varázserőből sem jutott neki valami sok. Julie sajnálta őt, ezért próbált mindig kedves lenni vele. A lány gyorsan berángatta a ládáját, elhelyezkedett az ajtó melletti ülésen, majd előkapott két újságot. Mindkettő a Hírverő egy-egy korábbi száma volt. az egyiket félredobta, a másikat pedig tüzetesen vizsgálgatni kezdte.

- Nyugodtan olvashatjátok, én csak kutakodom. Miután nagyapa rejtélyes körülmények közt, meghalt anya vette át a Hírverő szerkesztését, de szerintünk - Elaine itt annyira lehalkította a hangját, hogy a többiek közelebb kellett hajoljanak, hogy hallják, amit mond - , a Próféta bérelt fel embereket, hogy végezzenek a nagyapával, mert túl sokat tudott, de az sem kizárt, hogy a minisztérium is benne van. Nagyapa valószínűleg, már előre tudhatta, hogy mi fog történni, mert a kiadványokban mindenütt rejtett utalások vannak a gyilkosára. Most már csak meg kell találnunk és megfejtetni őket. – A lány itt újra belemélyedt az újságába és még egy nagyítót is előkapott a táskájából, hogy még alaposabban kereshesse a nyomokat. Julieban ugyan felmerült, hogyha az öreg Mr. Lovegood valóban tudta, hogy összeesküvés áldozata lesz, hát miért nem akadályozta meg, de ebbéli nézeteit inkább nem osztotta meg útitársnőjével. Ránézett barátaira, Rod a visszafojtott nevetéssel küszködött, Ally pedig hangtalanul a következő szavakat formálta:

- Értem, már mért utálták ki mindenhonnan…

Az út további része eseménytelenül telt, ugyan Ivon Weasley tett egy röpke látogatást unokahúgánál, majd derékig érő, szőke haját lobogtatva kilibbent a fülkéből, ezzel elkápráztatva Rodot, akire, mint a legtöbb srácra nagy hatással volt a hetedéves, véla származású lány. Ellenben Julie nem igazán kedvelte, ugyanis elkényeztetettnek tartotta, s unta a mű, francia akcentusát, mellyel anyját próbálta majmolni.

Már esteledett, mikor megpillantották a soktornyú épületet. Gyorsan magukra kapták a talárjukat, s mikor a vonat hangos csikorgással lefékezett, ők is elvegyültek a fiákerekhez tartó tömegben.


End file.
